


Day 19 - Drarry

by Ducky1783



Series: Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cock Warming, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Lord Harry Potter, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Public Sex, formal wear, straight jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducky1783/pseuds/Ducky1783
Summary: HAPPY NEW YEAR!!This Kinktober day (extremely fucking late, but what else is new?) is Formal wear, straight jacket, public sex, and cock warming.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: Kinktober 2018 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1448926
Comments: 11
Kudos: 219





	Day 19 - Drarry

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!
> 
> This Kinktober day (extremely fucking late, but what else is new?) is Formal wear, straight jacket, public sex, and cock warming.

Draco paced around the room, muttering to himself and subconsciously picking at the sleeves of his shirt. Harry had been gone all day, and although Draco was used to his fiancée not being around all the time, he still worried.

“Draco, dear.” Narcissa called to him, setting her tea on the coffee table in front of her. “He’s fine. The Dark Lord wouldn’t let anything happen to himself. Not only that, but he has Granger and Weasley with him as well.”

“I know mother. I can’t help but worry though.” He finally stopped his pacing and rubbed his palm over the mark on his forearm. “What if they aren’t quick enough to stop a spell? What if he gets hit-”

“Draco.” Narcissa says gently. “Come sit with me, I’ll get an elf to bring you some tea. He’ll be fine.” She patted the spot on the couch next to her and called for a house elf. The little thing bowed and said they’d be back in just a second with more tea and snacks.

“Mother, what if-” 

“Shh, Dear.”

Draco worried at his bottom lip, flickering his gaze to the clock on the wall every few seconds. He’d been working himself into a fit for quite a while, worrying about whether Harry would be quick enough to cast shield charms- though he knew he was, he always was- worried about whether Granger and Weasley were covering the spots Harry couldn’t on his own. If they’d been outnumbered, if they’d been captured, if their-

The popping sound of someone apparating startled him out of his morbid thoughts. The elf from earlier had shown up again, this time bearing tea, cookies, sandwiches and a couple plates of plum pudding.

“Trixie has brought Mistress Malfoy and Young Master Malfoy their requested order.” The elf says, bowing and holding the tray up.

“Thank you Trixie, you may go.” Draco told them distractedly. He took the tray from their hands and set it on the table, grabbing one of the teacups and sipping the scalding tea. It burned his upper lip and more than a few taste buds from his tongue, but he was hardly paying attention to any of that.

“Draco, Dear, you’re going to hurt yourself worrying.” Narcissa tutted. “He’s perfectly fine, he’ll be back soon, and when he gets here, you’ll see that there’s nothing wrong.”

“Mother, I know they’re more than capable of taking care of themselves, but what if they weren’t fast enough? What if they-”

“Love, I know you’re not doubting me.”

Draco’s head whipped around so fast he gave himself whiplash. “My Lord- I-”

Harry smirked and opened his arms. Draco set his tea down before he ran across the room straight into his Lord’s open arms. 

“I missed you.” Draco whispered.

“I missed you too, Love.” Harry kissed Draco’s temple before cupping his cheek. “But you’ve still doubted me, and you know more than anyone how I don’t tolerate being doubted.”

Draco pinched his eyes shut before looking up at Harry’s face. “My punishment, My Lord?”

He got an evil grin in response, and a playful swat to the arse. “You’ll find out.”

The blonde frowned but nodded his consent.

“Come along Love, it’s been a while since I’ve had a back massage.”

“Yes, My Lord.”

* * *

Draco soon found out, his punishment was being his Lord’s cock warmer. But not in the sense where he sat for a few hours with Harry’s dick in his mouth, oh no. His Lord wanted him to sit on his lap in the middle of the throne room of the manor. In front of all the guests, and Death Eaters. In a straight jacket.

“How do I even get the bloody thing on?”

“You could always spell it on, Love.”

Draco rolled his eyes, and startled so bad, he almost fell over when Harry delivered a sharp slap to his arse. “Don’t cop an attitude.”

“Sorry My Lord.” The blonde dropped his gaze to the floor. “May… may you put it on, My Lord?”

“Of course, Love.”

Harry cast the spell, and Draco shuddered. He always loved the feel of Harry’s magic. It felt warm, and safe. Perhaps that was just because he was his Lord’s beloved, but he’d bet Harry’s magic felt like that to anyone the man was fond of.

“Don’t you look beautiful.” Harry purred into his ear, looking him up and down in the mirror. “We’ll have to thank our tailor for making these pants, won’t we?”

Draco shivered when he felt Harry’s fingers trail up his naked backside. He was dressed in backless pants to make his punishment easier. Harry would never let anyone but himself see his beloved in any state of undress, even if it was a punishment.

“Yes, My Lord.”

“Good boy,” Harry drops a kiss to his cheek. “Let’s get out there now, Love.”

The two of them walked out into the Throne room- they could have made their headquarters in the Potter Manor, it was larger after all- but Harry chose the Malfoy manor so Draco and his family didn’t have to move. He may have been the Dark Lord, but that didn’t mean he didn’t care about his followers.

“My Lord,” Hermione was the first to catch them, giving Draco a curious look. “Almost all the guests have arrived, they’re waiting outside the Throne room awaiting your permission.”

“Thank you, ‘Mione. I hope Ron isn’t eating all the food already.”

“You know he is.”

Harry shook his head fondly. “He never was one to turn down food.”

They had entered the Throne room, and Ron waved at then from where he was picking snacks off the long table.

“Ron, you do know we have guests to feed?” Harry reminded him, sitting on the Throne.

“The house elves can always make more.” The redhead dismissed.

Harry rolls his eyes and pats his lap for Draco to sit. The blonde turns around and finds his place on the others lap, Harry’s hands guiding him so he didn’t stumble.

“Now, Love, I’m going to prepare you. Be a good boy and try not to make so many noises.”

Draco shuddered when he heard a whispered spell behind him, and made a soft noise when he felt slick fingers probe at his hole. One slipped in all the way to the second knuckle and he gasped.

“We wouldn’t want everyone to know, would we?” Harry whispered in his ear and snapped with the fingers on his free hand. The doors to the room opened and people filed in. Draco’s parents first, the two of them made their way to the throne.

“My Lord,” Lucius bows, Narcissa right after him. “A pleasure to see you.”

The older blonde glances at his son and tilts his head the slightest to the side. “I take it the straight jacket is my sons punishment?”

Draco bites his lip to muffle the moan when Harry inserts another finger.

“Indeed, among another thing.”

Lucius glanced once more at his son and his eyes widened. “Oh… I shall make sure none of the other guests bother you about it, my Lord.”

“Thank you Lucius. Narcissa, how are you?”

Narcissa smiles at him before answering. “Very well, my Lord, thank you for asking.”

The two of them bow again and leave to join Theodore Nott and his father.

“You’re father picked up on it quite quickly, Love.” Harry told Draco as he added the third finger. “I don’t think you’re hiding it very well.”

“My Lord-” Draco started but snapped his mouth closed when Harry’s fingers brushed against his prostate.

“Try harder.”

Draco clenched his legs and tried to ignore the way Harry’s fingers were pressing on his prostate. They talked to a couple more guests- most of them seemed to be put off by the straight jacket- and after the third person to come up to talk to them, Harry had slipped his cock inside Draco.

Hermione and Ron tried their hardest to keep people from them, but Harry didn’t mind. As long as they didn’t see his beloved in a way he thought only fit for himself, he didn’t care whether they came to talk to him or not. Luna had arrived a little after the party started and had found her way to them shortly after.

  
  


“My Lord,” her melodic voice made Harry smile. “It is wonderful to see the two of you.”

“Hello Luna, dear. How have you been?”

“Wonderful, Ginny has had some time off, so we’ve gone on a little vacation.” She had a loving smile on her face. “It was very nice.”

“I bet.” Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist. “Draco, say hello.”

Draco glances up at Luna and gives her a slightly strained grin. “Wonderful to see you, Luna.”

“And you, Draco.” The woman nods to him. “I hope Harry doesn’t hurt you.”

Draco’s cheeks flamed up, and Harry chuckled warmly behind him.

“I’d never dream of it.” He kissed the side of Draco’s face and nuzzled into his hair. “He’s the love of my life, I could never hurt him.”

Luna smiles brilliantly at them and bows. “It’s been lovely to see you two, but I must go see Hermione and Ron. Excuse me.”

The rest of the night was pretty similar, people coming up to talk to them, old friends of Harry and Draco staying to talk for a while before finding other friends. Draco drifted off a few times, only waking up when Harry thrusted or purposely moved his hips to jolt the other awake. This was his punishment after all, it wouldn’t do to have him sleep through it.

“Let’s hope we don’t get anything on my suit,” Harry commented dryly after seeing a drunk guest spill a little wine. “It would be a shame to ruin such fine clothing.”

“Yes, My Lord.”

The two of them watched the guests for a while before Harry sighed and leaned into Draco’s back.

“My Lord?” Draco prompts. “Are you upset?”

“Not upset, Love, just thinking.”

“May I ask about what?”

Harry rested his chin on the blondes shoulder and his emerald green eyes sparkled. “Our wedding.”

“Have you decided on the date?” Draco asked, surprised. They hadn’t talked about wedding plans for a while. Even though they’d gotten engaged a year ago.

“Not yet, I won’t decide on anything without your permission. I’m sure your mother would have my head if she found out I was making decisions without her.”

“Mother is very excited about our wedding.” Draco mused. “She’d have all of our heads if we even thought about it when we weren’t in her presence.”

Harry smiles fondly at him and sighs. “You two are so alike.”

Draco hums in response and leans back into Harry’s broad chest. “I do take after her more than Father.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist in a hug and buried his face into the blondes neck.

Draco may have been being punished, but he couldn’t help but feel he was the luckiest man in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> See you in the next update.


End file.
